Loose Ends
by RyokoSohma
Summary: The ending to Maybe and Choice. Ryoko now has a daughter, Amila Sohma and a husband. More to come on the summary soon so I don't spoil.
1. Chapter 1

**Six years later…**

Um, well, my name's Amila, or just Ami for short. I'm fifteen and an only child. Remember Ryoko Sohma? She's my mother. Can you guess who my father is? Bet you can't. I live with both my mom and dad in Brooklyn, New York. I know it's kinda far from the rest of the Sohmas, but my mom's a model and my dad's in a band. I have a grandma and grandpa from my dad's side who watch me when they're gone and they spoil me to death. Because of my parent's jobs, I barely get to see them, but they're always home for the summer when school's over for me.

Now let's go back to when I was four years old.

"Is there anything you want me to get you while I'm away?" my dad asked picking me up and setting me on the edge of the bed. He was going away on another tour tomorrow morning.

"How 'bout you just stay home with me and mom?" Dad frowned at my answer. "Then can I go with you?"

"I promise that you can come with me once you're older." He said as his smile returned to his face. "Now is there anything that daddy can _buy_ for you?"

"A guitar!"

"You gonna be a rock star like daddy?"

My attention ignored him and turned towards Mom who was now walking out of their closet with two suitcases.

"Don't forget to pack." She said before tossing him a suitcase.

"What an arm!" he laughed as it collided with his chest. Dad then noticed the second suitcase in her hand. "You leaving somewhere?"

"I have to go back home for a bit…"

"You love him more than me! I'm right aren't I?" someone yelled causing me to wake up.

I rubbed her tired eyes as she slid out of her parent's bed. I only slept there when my parents were home. I have my own bed in my own bedroom. "Mom? Dad?" I called softly for I noticed they were both gone.

"I stayed with you even though I know I can't hug you or even Amila- my own kid!"

I walked out into the hallway where the yelling seemed to get louder.

"Ryoko, I love you!" It was Dad yelling.

"I love you too." That was my Mom.

"Then why are you going back to him?"

"It's not like that! His wife just died and needs some help…"

"Have you even thought about Amila? Who's going to watch her? My parents are on vacation. She-" Dad then noticed me standing there, watching them.

"Amila." My Mom quickly put a smile on.

Dad just smiled and walked over to me. "Hey Ami. Have a bad dream?"

I nodded even though it was lying. He picked me up with one arm and took my mom's hand with his free hand walking us back to the bedroom.

**The begging part is just when Amila was young. She'll be fifteen throughout the rest of the story.** **Tell me what you thought of it or if I should even continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter for the four-year old Amila. In the 3rd chapter, she'll be fifteen.**

Ami here again! And sixteen! Happy birthday to me! Let's continue the story, shall we?

"Oh shit! Amila!" I heard Dad shout from the bedroom.

"Amila!?" There's Mom.

"Did I roll over her?" No, I actually slipped out of bed early this morning. I saw Dad run out of the bedroom out of breath. He then calmed down when he saw me sitting at the kitchen counter eating some cereal. Mornings are always fun like this when my parents are home.

Dad was taking a shower so it was just me and Mom in the kitchen eating breakfast.

**Her grammar might be bad in some parts, I mean she's only four right now.**

I wanted to ask why they were yelling last night, but I knew that she would just make up an excuse or try to change the subject.

"Amila." Mom started setting her coffee down. "Since Daddy's going on his tour and Grandma and Grandpa are on vacation, would you like to come with me and see some family?" she asked. She sounded doubtful like I was going to say no. Of course I want to go!

"Yes!"

She looked shocked at first, but then smiled. "Okay then. After you're done with your breakfast would you go and pack your clothes?"

"Yes Mom! I'm already done, so I can do that now!" I said happily jumping off my chair and taking off to my room.

"I hate planes…" I muttered swaying back and forth loosing my footing time to time. The long plane ride was finally over and now me and Mom were waiting for some Hotohori guy to pick us up.

"Are we staying in a hotel?" I asked looking up at Mom. "I don't like staying at hotels…"

My mother let out a little laugh. "No, we'll be staying with my friend, Tohru. She has a daughter your age. I think her name was Ruri."

A black car pulled up in front of us, and two men in black suits came out.

"Oh no, they've found me!" I shouted hiding behind my mom.

One of the men had a smile on his face, but it didn't look like it meant he was a nice guy, it looked like he wanted to- "Why hello there. My name is Shigure." He said kneeling down so he was at eye level with me. "And you must be Amila."

"Why that I am. Is that Hotohori?" I asked pointing to the man talking to Mom.

"Hotohori? Oh, you must mean Hatori!" Hatori… oops.

The ride from the airport wasn't as short as I thought and wanted it to be. The good thing was we were finally here… I think. "These houses look weird."

"Different from our apartment, yeah?" said Mom. Now she's not talking about those little apartments, but we had basically a house on top of other houses! "Well, this is Tohru's house." She said walking down a path, me beside her. The path led to a big house at the end, which was probably this Tohru's house.

The lady that welcomed us in was Tohru. She started leading us towards the kitchen but I stopped when I heard some shouting. Walking into what I thought was the living room, I spotted the source of the yelling. Two men sat at a table arguing in the living room.

"That's not why I asked for her help!" One of them shouted at the other. His white hair and black along with his multiple ear piercings reminded me of Jared, one of the guitarists from Dad's band. But he looked scary.

"Just because Rin's gone doesn't mean you can just take the second woman you loved!" The other yelled back. His bright orange hair and tan skin made him look a little scary too. Or maybe it was his mad face that scared me… "She wasn't waiting in line for you! She moved on- She's married- She has a damn kid of her own!"

"Stop yelling you two." Came another man's voice. He had gray hair, but he didn't look that much older than my mom. He had been quiet, unlike the other two, so I guess that's why I didn't see him until now. I then noticed he was looking at me. "Hello there. You must be Amila."

"Ryu's daughter?" The guy with the white hair stood up from his seat.

Before he could say anything else, a little boy ran into the room and latched on to his leg. "Dad, Yumi and Ruri are trying to force me into a dress!" he cried pointing to two little girls as they walked in.

"It's an all-girl tea party!" one said crossing her little arms.

"That means no boys!" the other said holding up a pink lacy dress matching both of their dresses.

"I never wanted to come to your tea party!" the boy shouted back.

"How about you?' the girl holding the dress asked me. "Wanna play with us?"

"Lunch is ready!" came Tohru's cheerful voice as she walked into the room.

Mom followed right behind her. "There you are Amila."

"Mom!" I was about to run to her, but then I felt myself being lifted up.

The scary guy with the white hair had picked me up. He just looked at me with the most clueless face ever.

"Daddy, pick me up!" the boy whined pulling on his dad's pants.

"Oh." The man looked down and picked up his son with his other arm. "Reid, this is Amila."

Reid just glared at me with his little boy face. "He's mine." He growled grabbing a hold of his dad's arm.

"Reid, be nice. Amila and her mom are going to help us-"

"Help us?!" Reid sneered. "I don't need a new mother!" He slipped out of his father's grasp and dropped to the floor. "I don't need a mother!" he shouted before running out of the room.

**Please review and I'll continue the story**


End file.
